


Lo que un Kaulitz quiere...

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… dos Kaulitz lo obtienen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que un Kaulitz quiere...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/gifts).



> Prompt: "Ok, por si las indirectas no bastan: Tú, yo, sexo. ¡Ya!".  
> Segundo fic producto de la maratón diciembre/'15 que llevé a cabo con M-kun~ Este no se pegó taaanto a lo que el prompt pedía y, ¿qué rayos me invadió para escribir YO un trío ~~de nuevo~~? No lo sé, pero también fluyó como seda.

Georg mira a todos los presentes, incapaz de creer que nadie se está percatando del _espectáculo_ obsceno que Bill está dando.

—¿Tienes fiebre? —pregunta Dunja, quien está frente a él.

—No —responde, atiborrándose de omelette y jamón, obligándose a prestar atención a su comida e ignorando lo que le rodea lo mejor que puede.

Por supuesto, cinco bocados después, su mirada de nuevo está puesta en Bill, que se encuentra al otro extremo de la mesa.

El menor de los Kaulitz está con su teléfono en la mano, desayunando una ensalada de frutas. Hasta ahí no hay nada inusual, pero el modo en el que come dista de lo normal.

No _puede_ ser normal. Sin interés, Bill pincha una fresa con su tenedor y se la lleva a la boca, sin embargo, en vez de masticarla y tragársela, lo que hace es darle lametones casuales, mordisquearla un poco y pasarse la lengua por el labio.

Es un espectáculo erótico. Al pensar en ese término, Georg siente que sus mejillas se encienden todavía más, y menea la cabeza para sí mismo. No es erótico, Bill es su amigo, al igual que Tom. Los Kaulitz pueden considerados chicos atractivos, guapos y… y lo que sea por el resto de personas; para él, solo son sus compañeros de banda y con quienes comparte un lazo de amistad.

—¿Estás bien? Tu expresión está rara —dice Gustav, enarcando una ceja.

Georg responde un sinsentido y cuando vuelve la vista hacia Bill, se topa con que el cantante ya no está concentrado en su teléfono sino que lo está mirando a él. Como una liebre encandilada, Georg no aparta los ojos y con una sonrisita pícara, Bill ahora elige un pedazo de piña.

Sigue el mismo proceso de mordisquear la fruta, de jugar con ella con su lengua y dientes, y Georg no se sorprende mucho al notar que tiene una erección.

—Chicos, el bus parte dentro de diez minutos —anuncia un miembro del staff.

—Hey, Mr. hobbit, ¿algún problema? —cuestiona Tom, a su lado, con diversión.

Negándose por tercera vez, Georg se obliga a pensar en su tía abuela en ropa interior y en odiosas fórmulas matemáticas.

Tan distraído queda, que no se fija en que Tom y Bill comparten una sonrisa conspiradora.

 

La primera impresión que tuvo Georg de los Kaulitz fue en la línea de, “qué bonitos que son”, para qué mentir. Eran como dos muñequitos de porcelana: uno con rastas y el otro con cabellos teñidos de negro, ambos altos y delgados.

Obviamente, la magia se rompió ni bien empezó a charlar con ellos. Allí se vio forzado a agregar “excéntricos” a la fórmula, y luego los adjetivos siguieron añadiéndose a medida que los conoció mejor. Algunas características eran buenas, como la vitalidad de Bill y el humor de Tom; y otras malas, como lo egocéntricos y perfeccionistas que eran. Pero, sin duda, la amistad creció de forma sólida, sin tacha alguna.

Y hubiera seguido así si no fuera porque Georg empezó a notar ciertas actitudes en los gemelos que no sabía cómo tomar.

 

—Tengo tanta hambre —se queja Georg. Están en el bus, de camino a casa después de haber dado una gira que apuntaba a ser larguísima e insufrible (y lo ha sido, más o menos), y no ha comido desde la noche anterior porque Gustav arrasó con lo que había en la kitchenette.

Al principio no hay respuesta, pero cuando vuelve a quejarse, Tom habla:

—Podrías comerme a mí —es lo que dice sin dejar de aplastar sus dedos en los botones del mando.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué? —pregunta Tom con frescura.

—¿Qué…? ¿Acabas de decir que puedo comerte?

Como ha dejado de jugar para voltear y mirar a Tom, Georg pierde estrepitosamente el juego de peleas de la playstation.

—¡Perdedor! —exclama Tom, ignorando su pregunta previa y batiendo los brazos en el aire.

Sienten que el bus se detiene de pronto, y a Bill llamarles a gritos para que bajen y se compren lo que deseen en la tienda de la gasolinera.

Confuso, Georg hace lo que su estómago manda (buscar qué comer) y no lo que su cabeza clama (increpar a Tom sobre qué es lo que le pasa).

 

—¿Los gemelos siempre han sido así? —pregunta Georg, unas horas después, sin poder morderse la lengua.

Gustav no despega la mirada de su libro.

—¿Así cómo?

Georg se remueve incómodo en su asiento y no sabe cómo formularlo. Sabe que va a sonar como si estuviese imaginándose cosas, pero siente que está a punto de volverse loco por tantas indirectas y comentarios salidos de la nada.

—Ya sabes… extraños…

El bufido que suelta Gustav le hace suspirar.

—Olvídalo.

 

Las insinuaciones van calmándose por algún motivo, pero Georg no canta victoria. Y mejor para él, porque un lunes mientras esperan para iniciar el ensayo, Gustav señala que tiene algo en la cara.

Curioso, va a revisarse al espejo del baño y ve que tiene una espinilla en plena frente. No está en su agenda dar entrevistas o presentaciones, y si fuera el caso, el maquillaje que siempre les aplican solucionaría el problema. No obstante, se le ve bastante mal.

—Wow, los unicornios existen —le fastidia Tom cuando regresa al cuarto de ensayos—. Siempre pensé que solo eran animales fantásticos.

Georg pone los ojos en blanco.

—Como si tú tuvieras la mejor piel del mundo, Kaulitz —contraataca. Sabe que tanto Bill como Tom, chicos en plena adolescencia, tienen puntos negros y deben lidiar con uno que otro granito de forma seguida.

—Pero no tengo tu cara, Georch, así que estoy a salvo de todo.

—En eso tiene razón —interviene Bill, ingresando al cuarto.

Su rostro está limpio de maquillaje y por una vez, también libre de cualquier imperfección, el cabrón. Georg lo ve sentarse al costado de su hermano a pierna suelta.

—Si tanto te molesta —sigue diciendo Bill, acomodando la cabeza en el regazo de Tom—, puedes intentar una solución casera. He visto que funciona de maravillas.

Contrario a lo que su juicio le dicta, Georg hace un ademán para que le explique a qué se refiere.

—Semen.

—¿Qué?

—Semen —repite Bill. Tom asiente con seriedad—. Vas, te masturbas y te lo echas en la cara, masajeándote en las partes más grasosas.

—No… ¡no voy a hacer eso! —exclama espantado.

—¿Por qué? Mira a Tomi, le funciona más que bien.

—¿Gus, estás escuchando esto?

Sin oír respuesta, Georg busca al mencionado con la mirada y descubre que solo están los tres. Desde su ubicación en el sofá, los gemelos lo miran con atención, como estudiando cuál será su próximo movimiento.

Georg sabe que debería tener las agallas y enfrentarlos, preguntarles qué mierda están buscando al lanzar tantas indirectas, pero… Ajá, sí, ¿agallas?, ¿eso con qué se come?

—Si quieres te doy del mío —dice Bill repentinamente, con voz casual y una sonrisa—. Semen Kaulitz a tu servicio.

—Y creo que es mejor si es que sale directamente de la fuente hasta tu cara —añade Tom y Bill asiente con seriedad, aún sonriendo.

Horrorizado por las imágenes que se han formado en su cabeza, Georg los acusa de desvergonzados con palabras atropelladas y quiere mudarse a la Patagonia, pero se encuentra con que Gustav se aproxima por el pasillo.

—Empecemos con la nueva canción. El equipo dice que se demorará un poco más, pero que podemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta —anuncia.

En otras palabras, la huida de Georg queda impedida y si alguien pregunta, no, el ensayo _no_ fluye como debería gracias a que él se equivoca cada tres notas.

 

Los shows de Bill (porque no pueden ser etiquetados de otro modo) comiendo cualquier maldita cosa, no se detienen y empiezan a hacer mellas en la sanidad mental de Georg.

Lo peor de todo es que se ha empezado a estar vigilante de cada uno de los movimientos de los gemelos, queriendo anticiparse a sus acciones y adivinar si se comportan así por molestarlo, o… por provocarlo. Todavía no se atreve a pensar en lo segundo, pero está cerca.

Tan cerca como en ese momento, las manos perdidas en su ropa interior, su cerebro reproduciendo como un vídeo a Tom (Tom, no Bill) comiendo una fruta jugosa de forma descuidada, el líquido dulce resbalando por su barbilla, sus labios brillosos y melosos.

Georg se corre pensando en besar a Tom.

 

El siguiente incidente disipa todas sus dudas como una piedra cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Los gemelos sí están provocándolo adrede.

Además, los gemelos que tienen una relación que _no_ deberían.

Ocurre así y porque Georg no lo ha planeado… y, de hecho, también duda que Tom o Bill lo haya anticipado.

Se despierta sediento a las dos de la mañana, con inicios de una resaca que lo inutilizará hasta pasadas varias horas. Por supuesto, ha sido culpa de los Kaulitz, y de Andreas, su mejor amigo. El chico paliducho y rubio, un añadido perfecto a los estrafalarios Kaulitz, los había ido a visitar aprovechando sus inicios de vacaciones, llevando consigo tres botellas de vodka barato.

Ni siquiera Gustav se resistió la tentación de aprovechar el alcohol disponible.

Los cinco acabaron ebrios, unos más que otros… Como Tom, que para la cuarta de jarra de vodka con jugo de naranja, ya no era más que un conjunto de risitas y palabras arrastradas, algo a lo que ni siquiera Bill llegó.

… El caso es que Georg se despierta atormentado por la sed. Maldiciendo hasta a sus honorables antepasados, se levanta con sabor pastoso en la boca y las sienes punzantes.

Primero va al baño donde se cepilla los dientes y contiene unas arcadas que amenazan con hacerle devolver el alcohol que todavía no ha asimilado. Después marcha a la cocina.

Ahí radica su error, lo que debió hacer fue tomar agua del grifo en el cuarto de aseo y regresar a su cama. Pero no.

—Andreas va a escucharnos y… —Una risa ahogada y un sonido húmedo.

Georg, al inicio, imagina que son Bill y Gustav, y sus ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas por la idea.

Su cabeza, todavía nadando en vodka, piensa que ese es buen material de extorsión, por lo que continúa su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

«Bill y Gustav, vaya, por todos los infiernos», se repite mentalmente, y prende la luz.

Y encuentra a Bill, sí, pero no con Gustav sino con Tom.

«Bill y Tom… ¿Bill y Tom?… ¡¡Bill y Tom!!», se dice y está seguro que su mandíbula da contra el piso por el pasmo.

Los gemelos lo miran primero con temor… un temor que no demora en transformarse a diversión.

—Georgi —dice Bill. Sus mejillas y sus orejas están al rojo vivo, su palma está puesta con firmeza contra la parte frontal de los pantalones de Tom, que tiene la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta de la nevera.

—Hey… ustedes…

—Tomi se sentía un poco… hm… ¿mal?, y como Andreas está en nuestra habitación, pensé que aquí tendríamos privacidad. Veo que me equivoqué —explica Bill con fingido pesar.

—¿Tom y tú? —pregunta sin contenerse, olvidándose el motivo por el que se ha levantado.

Bill asiente y sonríe, y Tom balbucea algo a lo que ninguno de los dos presta atención.

—¿Quieres quedarte a ver? —cuestiona y Georg niega con vehemencia, aunque algo en lo hondo de su ser indica que su respuesta es otra.

Vuelve a paso apresurado a su dormitorio y cuando la sed vuelve a atacarle, la ignora.

Ni qué decir, su resaca es legendaria.

 

Gustav está guardando sus cosas y Georg, desde la puerta, lo observa con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—¿Qué? —cuestiona el baterista sin dejar de moverse.

—Es que tú sabes que Frani me cae muy bien y…

—¿Desde cuándo le dices Frani a mi hermana?

—¿Desde ahora? —tienta Georg y Gustav enarca una ceja—. Vas a dejarme dos días completos con Tom y Bill. No _puedes_ hacerme esto.

—Claro que puedo, y ¿en serio? Estamos hablando de los gemelos, no de otras personas… Espera, ¿esto tiene que ver con tu pregunta sobre lo “extraños” —hace las comillas en el aire— que están?

Georg sabe que Gustav es un chico inteligente y, entre los cuatro, quizá el más maduro. ¿Pero cómo decirle que siente que Tom y Bill están… ehm, locos? Eso sin mencionar su relación incestuosa, la cual le ha valido unas cuantas sesiones de campeonato de masturbación.

—¿Provocándote a qué? —seguro preguntaría Gustav en un tono impasible, y a Georg se le atropellarían las palabras, contándole de la fruta, de los comentarios inapropiados y las insinuaciones

Está casi seguro de que Gustav se burlaría de él. Y ni qué hablar sobre Tom y Bill involucrados de… _ese_ modo (porque de él corriéndose la paja con imaginaciones sucias no hablaría ni bajo tortura, gracias).

—Y si no quieres quedarte, ¿por qué no aprovechas y vas a visitar a tu familia? —pregunta Gustav, compadeciéndose a medias de su tragedia.

—No puedo —responde Georg con pesar—. Mamá tuvo que viajar a Estados Unidos y sin que nadie lo planeara bien, se convirtió en vacaciones familiares donde quedé excluido por, y cito a mi abuelo, “malvivir como un rockerito de segunda”.

—Ni modo —dice Gustav después de reírse, acercándose para darle un apretón en el brazo—. Sobrevivirás.

A los quince minutos, Georg se despide de su rubio amigo con impotencia.

 

La primera tarde después de la marcha de Gustav, no sucede nada, para desazón… es decir, para alivio de Georg. Ordenan pizza, Bill come con los ojos enfocados en la película que están viendo, Tom no hace ningún comentario y listo, una cena normal. Pero llega la noche y Georg, que se ha quedado dormido viendo un maratón de House, despierta por los ruidos provenientes del cuarto del caos de los Kaulitz.

—Pero es que… —Una carcajada ahogada—. ¡No me retes, Bill! —Tom es el que está hablando y Bill ahora es el que ríe.

Georg se cubre los ojos con la mano, tentado incluso a subir el volumen de la televisión y fingir que no escucha nada.

Sería fácil salir a caminar. Tiene algunas monedas en el bolsillo, incluso puede irse a una cafetería o un restaurante de comida rápida para resguardarse del frío allí y no regresar hasta… hasta el día siguiente, si no se anima a hacerlo antes.

Puede llamar a Dunja o David y decirles algo, cualquier cosa.

Lo que sea sería mejor que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Un gemido largo y tendido lo sobresalta, nublando sus pensamientos.

—Sí, Tomi… umh, sí, sí, más rápido…

Es incesto, está penado por la ley, condenado por la moral… y es horriblemente sexy de imaginar y escuchar.

Los Kaulitz no solo le hacen bromas pesadas, en ocasiones son tan pesados que solo se soportan entre ellos, y “egoístas” debería ser su segundo nombre. También hay que añadirle que lo están arrastrando con ellos hacia el infierno, los hijos de puta (con los debidos respetos a Simone, que le agrada). Es innegable cuando ve la erección entre sus piernas, un bulto más que notable a pesar de sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Por los sonidos y diferentes recomendaciones que hace Bill, Tom le está dando sexo oral y es una de las primeras veces que lo hace: “Usa más lengua, ajá, sí… Rodea la punta… Ahhh, eso… eso mismo…”.

Georg quiere llorar (o reír histérico, no lo sabe) mientras se desbrocha los pantalones y baja su ropa interior lo suficiente para sacar su empalme al aire libre. Está ya húmedo de lo caliente que se encuentra y al primer estrujón que se da, sus rodillas saltan.

—Ahora lámeme las bolas, pero con cariño porque son sensibles y juro… juro que si me haces doler…

—Cállate, Bill —interrumpe Tom.

—Es que, Tomi, yo…

Un gritito atraviesa el ambiente, agudo, placentero, y Georg quiere saber de inmediato qué es lo que Tom ha hecho para provocar tal gemido en Bill.

Tiene que esperar largos minutos, los cuales se le hacen eternos y en los que los sonidos de disfrute de Bill son como corrientes eléctricas que van directo a su sexo, antes de descubrir qué es lo que estaba haciendo Tom.

—Soy… soy mejor que tú en esto del sexo oral. —Más jadeos—. En definitiva.

—Ya —acepta Tom—, pero yo acabo de lamerte el culo. Gano en la vida.

La risa de Bill, apagada, entrecortada, le da toda la razón.

Y Georg, sin poderlo creer, se imagina a la perfección la escena que está ocurriendo tras puertas cerradas.

Se figura a Bill echado en la cama, desnudo, su cabello suelto desparramado en la cama. Los talones de sus pies contra el colchón, sus rodillas separadas y dejándolo al descubierto. Pero no tiene vergüenza sino que, todo lo contrario, mira a Tom con picardía, sus mejillas color escarlata y su pene inhiesto y mojado por la saliva de su hermano.

Asimismo, puede imaginarse a Tom arrodillado frente a él.

Él no está desnudo y sus labios lucen hinchados y obscenos. Tiene las rastas bien sujetas en su nuca y está orgulloso de sí mismo por vencer ciertas barreras.

—¿Y ahora? —escucha que Tom pregunta.

—Ahora sacas el lubricante de tu escondite y lo hacemos —responde Bill—. _Duh_ , obvio.

—Obvio, dice —replica Tom—, es como si casi olvidaras que seremos ruidosos.

—¿Ese no el punto, Tomi? —cuestiona Bill y lanza una risotada, aplaudiendo, al parecer burlándose de algo que está haciendo su hermano—. Apresúrate, Tomiiii.

—Ya, ya.

—Primero un dedo, después dos y mucha lengua, ¿eh?

Georg no ha dejado de tocarse y siente que está tan duro que estallará si sigue a ese ritmo frenético.

Sabe que si llega al orgasmo en semejante situación y con la estimulación tan errónea que recibe, será incapaz de ver a Tom y a Bill de la misma manera. Sin embargo, es incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo.

Pasan un par de minutos sin que se escuchen más que suspiros y jadeos aislados, hasta que es Tom el que empieza a ser ruidoso.

—No vayas a correrte rápido —advierte Bill.

—¡Pasó hace tiempo! ¡Era mi primera vez y…! —reclama Tom, dejando su oración a la mitad y liberando un gemido erótico—. Oh, Bill, haz eso otra vez.

—¿Te gusta, uh?

—Mucho, ahhh, Bibi… ¿Si sujeto tus muslos crees que…?

—Hazlo —corta Bill.

Avergonzado y muy al límite, Georg se admite que se ve dando un brazo a cambio de saber en qué posición están ahora Bill y Tom.

La sonata de gemidos, jadeos y resoplidos no se detiene, cruzado de ocasionales palabras de cariño y “Tomi” de por medio.

El orgasmo va aproximándose a paso veloz y cuando Bill le pide a Tom que lo suelte porque quiere estar arriba, le basta la imagen mental para llegar a la cumbre y estallar.

—Mierda —gruñe.

Como no ha tomado previsiones, mancha sus pantalones y su camiseta con semen, pero ha sido un clímax tan arrebatador que se queda quieto. Completamente distinto a los gemelos, que a medida que transcurren los segundos, parecen ser cada vez más ensordecedores.

«¿Así son siempre o qué?», se pregunta, pero sabe la respuesta al momento. De ser de ese modo, todos sabrían sobre el tipo de relación que tienen, o cuándo y dónde se la montan.

Tal vez estén dejándose llevar de ese modo porque saben que, a excepción de Georg, no hay nadie.

Sabiendo que no puede quedarse en el sillón, derrotado y con sentimientos encontrados, se obliga a levantarse y a borrar todo rastro de lo que ha sucedido. Tom y Bill continúan mientras él se cambia de ropa y sale del departamento-estudio.

Minutos después, cubiertos de sudor, lubricante y con la respiración irregular, los Kaulitz están echados uno al costado del otro envueltos en un nirvana post-orgásmico.

—¿Crees que disfrutó el show auditivo? —pregunta Bill.

Tom sonríe.

 

Cuando Gustav regresa, nota que algo está mal con Georg y se pregunta si realmente debió llevarlo consigo al cumpleaños de su hermana.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Georg? —le cuestiona a Tom, y este se encoge de hombros.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

 

Si Georg tuviera que elegir, tiene más afinidad con Tom que con Bill, es evidente. El mayor de los Kaulitz es más afín a seguirle las bromas y a iniciarlas, con él juega a los videojuegos y habla… _hablaba_ de chicas, está seguro de que en algún punto sucedía. Los temas no faltan y la risa que tiene es de esas que iluminan el lugar. Bill también tiene esa clase de risa, claro, pero es de una manera distinta, más “frontal”.

Los gemelos son parte de un todo y van de la mano, lo supo desde los conoció.

La nueva perspectiva, una vez que ya la tiene asumida, no es tan sorprendente si es que se pone a analizarla.

Hasta ahí todo normal… El problema es su libido.

No va a decir que tiene sentimientos hacia Tom. No importa que sienta una absoluta inclinación hacia él, sus expresiones y su modo de actuar, tan tonto a veces, tan maduro en otras ocasiones. Tampoco va a negarse a la calentura que le provoca Bill con sus ojos maquillados, su actitud que puede mutar de un segundo a otra, tierna y dulce en un instante, y al siguiente, un demonio adolescente.

No.

… ¿O sí?

—Gusti, por piedad, mátame —le pide a Gustav, que suspira y murmura: “te hubiera llevado conmigo”, y chasquea la lengua.

 

Por sanidad propia, Georg inicia el duro proceso de ignorar a Bill lo más que puede. Con Tom no es tan fácil, ya que comparten más pasatiempos y conversación, ¿pero ahorrarse los shows de Bill?, eso sí es factible.

También ignora las miraditas que le dirige a su gemelo mientras están ensayando o en presentaciones, en cómo no tiene pelos en la lengua para decir en cada entrevista que Tom es su alma gemela.

¿Cómo es que Gustav no se da cuenta?

Mejor aún, ¿cómo es que él no se daba cuenta?

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, con mucha razón.

Una vez que empieza a ignorar a Bill (sin ser brusco en su trato ni nada así para no despertar sospechas), todo se vuelve más fácil.

… Quitándole que se masturba pensando en Tom y Bill montándosela porque ha descubierto que el porno ha dejado de funcionar. Hm. Pero progreso es progreso.

Tom sí continúa soltando sus frases incómodas o preguntas tontas, así como quien no quiere hacerlo:

Si Georg vuelve a decir que tiene hambre, él insiste:

—Puedes comerme.

A la tercera vez que pasa, Georg no se resiste y pregunta cómo quisiera que se lo comiera. Piensa que Tom va a amilanarse y evadir el tema, sin embargo, obtiene una respuesta que le hace soltar una risotada:

—Con zapatos y todo.

—¿Con zapatos? Estás loco, será para morirme intoxicado.

—Para qué preguntas entonces —dice Tom, sin dejar de jugar pero Georg nota con placer que está sonrojado.

—Porque quería saber —replica y como no se ha dejado distraer, él gana la partida y Tom bufa—. Solo ten cuidado porque el que juega con fuego, puede quemarse.

—Tal vez quiera quemarme —insiste Tom con una sonrisa amplia, incluso dulce, una que no tiene que ver con la innegable connotación sexual que lleva su conversación.

—¿No te arrepentirías? —pregunta Georg. Su garganta amenaza con cerrarse, incrédulo por la dirección que ha tomado la charla.

Tom deniega con la cabeza y en un parpadeo el ambiente está roto debido a que Bill abre la puerta del departamento y Gustav entra detrás de él, seguido por varios miembros del staff.

 

Sí, en definitiva Tom es su gemelo favorito.

Tom y sus rastas rubias, y sus sonrisas, y la insinuación. Bill le provoca, pero Tom…

Como cada vez que ha recurrido a él, Gustav termina siendo un inútil cuando le cuestiona qué pasaría si es que se enamora de uno de sus amigos cercanos.

—Tú ni me gustas, Listing, mantén tus sentimientos alejados de mí —dice con gravedad.

—¡Tú tampoco me gustas! —exclama Georg, frustrado.

Gustav pestañea y voltea la cabeza hacia él lentamente

—¿Pero por qué? —pregunta suspirando—. Tengo talento con la música algo que, y no te ofendas, creo que ustedes no y…

—¡Gus!

La risa explota desde el pecho de Gustav, dando a entender que estaba hablando en chanza, y Georg resopla tanto que tiene miedo de expulsar los pulmones por la boca.

Ya tranquilo y habiendo evadido a Gustav (que poniéndose serio quiso saber a qué se refería con su pregunta previa), se tienda sobre la cama y estudia su problema.

Tom y Bill están juntos, así de _juntos_.

Tom y Bill han estado provocándolo, molestándolo a propósito, y todavía no sabe con qué finalidad.

Él… al parecer, tiene sentimientos albergados por cierto chico de rastas rubias y mucha, mucha lujuria por los genes Kaulitz.

¿Podría ser más jodido el asunto?

Habiendo aprendido con la experiencia, Georg no se molesta en responderse a sí mismo.

 

Al principio piensa en también eludir a Tom y su compañía, pero es realista, así que se contenta con mantener a raya sus sentimientos. O intentarlo, como sea.

Un sábado que Andreas está de visita otra vez, Tom sale con él a la caza de gorras (palabras suyas) y Georg se queda a solas con Bill, ya que Gustav se ha encerrado en su dormitorio y ha avisado que si alguien osa molestarlo, volarán cabezas y vísceras.

—¿Quieres que ordene sushi? —pregunta Bill, sacudiendo las manos para que el esmalte negro que acaba de aplicarse en las uñas termine de secar—. Tom y Andi comerán en el centro comercial, así que solo somos nosotros.

—Ok —responde Georg que ha ido a la cocina justo para buscar algo de comer.

—Sí… Hm, ¿llamas tú?, ya no tengo batería.

Georg va por el teléfono y movido por la costumbre, no tiene problemas en sentarse al lado de Bill hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Queriendo lucir como si no le afectara, marca el número del delivery que le indica el vocalista y realiza el pedido.

Está levantándose para recluirse hasta que la comida llegue cuando Bill le patea la canilla, deteniéndole.

—¿Estás huyendo?

—¿Yo? Estás loco —niega con frescura, pero Bill eleva una ceja.

—¿Esto es por mí o por Tom…? ¿Quizá por lo que tenemos? —cuestiona y Georg ya está volviendo a negar cuando Bill ladea la cabeza y lo interrumpe—: No creas que no he notado cómo te sientes. Tu mirada hacia Tom ha cambiado.

Todo lo contrario a antes, las palabras no se juntan en su boca sino que huyen hasta la China. Georg aprieta los puños, a la defensiva de que su… cariño incipiente sea puesto al descubierto de tal modo, cuando él mismo ni siquiera está seguro de aceptarlo.

—Pero ese no es mi asunto —añade Bill con soltura, sonriendo—. Lo que sí… Es que no sé, ¿acaso tengo que ponernos un letrero en la frente? —pregunta con un suspiro.

Conmocionado por lo anterior, Georg sigue callado.

—Nosotros, tú, sexo.

—¿Qué?

Parpadea una, dos veces, sin poder creer lo que está escuchando.

—Tom salió con la idea —suelta Bill en tono confidencial, mirando sus uñas—, y a mí no me parece nada mal…

—¿Quieren hacer un trío?

—Es obvio. Las indirectas y provocaciones han sido divertidas, ¿verdad?

Como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, Georg se levanta y mira con descreimiento a Bill.

—¡Están dementes! —exclama.

—Un poquito —acepta Bill con naturalidad.

 

Si antes era difícil, ahora es imposible. Georg pierde toda la capacidad de ver a los Kaulitz, sobre todo a Tom, con los mismos ojos.

Más seguido que lo que desearía, imagina lo que podría ser tomar esa posibilidad que tiene servida como un platillo gourmet.

Sabe que es experimento, hormonas alborotadas… También sabe que aceptará la proposición cuando por tres noches seguidas despierta imaginando diferentes escenarios que involucran a Tom, Bill y a él, y una erección dolorosamente dura y húmeda.

—Me iré al infierno —declara.

«Pero disfrutaré el camino», completa su cerebro.

Una vez decidido, Georg no encuentra cómo ser directo y comunicarles a los gemelos su resolución. Sobre todo no encuentra cómo Tom, con sus estúpidas sonrisas amplias y cháchara infantil, va a dejarse llevar.

¿Y si es una broma de Bill? Una broma cruel. No le sorprendería, la verdad.

—Maldita sea —gruñe.

Gustav a su lado, le da una palmadita en el hombro.

—Ya pasará, ya pasará.

—Oye, Gus, ¿tú crees que Bill bromearía sobre tener un trío?

—¿Tú, yo y él? Dile que no me apunto —se estremece Gustav y cuando ve que Georg no está bromeando o se ha reído, frunce el ceño—. Espera, ¿qué?

—Nada —dice Georg, sonriendo. Gustav sigue mirándolo con desconfianza toda la siguiente hora.

Haciendo muestra de su increíble inexistencia de coraje, lo que Georg hace es mandarle un mensaje de texto a Bill. Un simple, “cuenten conmigo”. El dedo le tiembla al apretar el botón adecuado y luego no sale de su cuarto hasta que es hora de ensayar.

 

La oportunidad adecuada se presenta un par de semanas después, cuando han viajado a París para una sesión de fotos y unas entrevistas, y disponen de una noche en un hotel decente. Gustav propone salir de fiesta y se sorprende cuando es rechazado por los otros tres.

—Ustedes se lo pierden —comenta Gustav, alzando los hombros.

—Sí, la que nos perderemos —dice Bill, cantarín.

Gustav, después de la cena, le cuestiona a Georg si los gemelos y él se tienen algo entre manos, y le recomienda no meterse en problemas.

—Demasiado tarde —susurra Georg para sí mismo.

Obviamente, está nervioso. Podrá tener la libido desenfrenada y varios tornillos zafados, pero nada quita que siga siendo un chico de dieciocho años con poca seguridad en su desempeño sexual y un creciente… “algo” por su compañero de banda.

Georg comprueba que no hay nadie en los pasillos cuando, previo mensaje de texto, va hacia la puerta de la habitación que comparten los Kaulitz y toca con suavidad.

—Estás transpirando —observa Bill al abrirle y hacerle entrar.

—Y tú estás muy tranquilo —replica, guardándose la pregunta de cómo se ha encargado Bill de obtener un cuarto con una cama Queen y no con dos simples.

(Es Bill, y todo el maldito equipo de Tokio Hotel tiene un punto débil por él).

Tom está sentado en el pie de la cama, sus rastas anudadas con simpleza y ambos gemelos solo llevan batas.

Van a hacer esto.

No puede dar vuelta atrás… O podría, pero no quiere. Desde ya siente que la sangre fluye hacia sus partes bajas y tiene las manos húmedas por la anticipación.

—¿No vas a arrepentirte? —pregunta Bill.

Georg niega con un ademán, pensando que si habla puede que la voz le traicione.

—Genial.

Bill puede llegar a ser tímido, es lo cierto, bajar la mirada y mover los pies como si no supiera qué hacer; puede ser tierno, sonreír en un gesto que muestra sus dientes que están lejos de ser perfectos… Puede ser todo.

Puede ir sin rodeos hacia donde está Tom, sentarse al lado de su hermano, y con los ojos clavados en los de Georg, inclinarse a besarlo. Así, sin tapujos, sin remilgos.

Y no es un beso casto y seco. El beso que comparten los gemelos es abrasivo e intenso, hay lengua, saliva. Tom, que al inicio se muestra renuente a entregarse al beso, pronto ha rodeado la nuca de Bill con sus manos y está tan entregado a la acción que Georg se halla casi seguro de que se han olvidado de su presencia.

Es un beso, nada más, pero la sangre sigue fluyendo con fuerza hacia su entrepierna, provocando que sus jeans se sientan ajustados.

Bill baja los párpados, rompiendo al fin el contacto visual y libera un sonido quedo al romper el beso porque Tom va directo a atacar su cuello. El menor de los Kaulitz no se queda quieto, con una mano abre la bata de Tom y deshace el nudo que la mantiene junta, revelando que su hermano no tiene nada debajo.

Georg ha visto a Tom desnudo por casualidad, así como a Bill y a Gustav (vivir por meses atrapados en un bus produce muchos incidentes, algunos graciosos, otros vergonzosos), pero esto es diferente. Antes no había conllevado un carácter sexual, el cuerpo de Tom solo había sido el de un adolescente más, tal vez demasiado menudo y con la apariencia de ser frágil. Ahora… ahora sigue siendo demasiado delgado, sin embargo, Georg también mira las evidencias físicas de qué tan excitado está, el modo en el que su piel responde a los toques de Bill.

Haciendo caso omiso a su presencia, Bill se levanta y también se quita la bata, quedando desnudo. Luego le da la espalda y se arrodilla frente a Tom.

Georg sabe de antemano qué es lo que va hacer… incluso así, cuando sucede, no puede creer a sus ojos.

Es sin ceremonias o ritos, sin hacerse de rogar, que Bill abre la boca grande y cubre a Tom, subiendo y bajando con velocidad. Los sonidos mojados llegan a sus oídos y Georg siente que sus testículos se contraen ante el espectáculo.

Una de las manos de Tom se aferra al cobertor y la otra está puesta encima de la cabeza de Bill. No lo guía, no quiere imponer un ritmo, simplemente reposa ahí, sus dedos enredados en el cabello negro de su gemelo.

Una vez más, Georg piensa que se irá al infierno y que va a disfrutarlo. Ni siquiera es necesario que se una a Tom y a Bill para sentir que ha tomado una buena decisión al aceptar la proposición. Desde el sitio en el que se encuentra, tiene una visión completa de lo que ocurre, de la forma en la que Bill hace disfrutar a Tom, dando lo mejor de sí para adentrarlo lo más que puede en su boca, sin interesarle que hilillos de saliva estén resbalando por su mentón o que tenga los ojos húmedos por la invasión a la que está sometiendo a su garganta.

—Si sigues así voy a… —intenta anunciar Tom.

—No, todavía no —murmura Bill con voz ronca por el esfuerzo, separándose.

Como si se acordaran de su presencia, en simultáneo los gemelos le dirigen la vista a Georg, que continúa estático en su lugar.

—Ven aquí —dice Bill, irguiéndose y mostrando que su sexo no tiene nada que envidiar al de Tom. Está duro y es a Bill a quien Georg ahora contempla bajo otra luz.

Vuelve a maldecir los genes Kaulitz mientras se acerca y ni separa los labios para negarse a que Bill le desabroche los pantalones y se los baje de un tirón junto a su ropa interior.

—Wow, mini-Georg no es tan mini —se burla Bill, estudiándolo de la cintura para abajo sin disimulo.

—Bill, no jodas —responde Georg, pero como temía, su voz le ha fallado. Sale delgada, tembleque y la sonrisa que le regala Bill le da a entender que sabe muy bien qué es la ha provocado su pequeña exhibición de antes.

—No pienso joderte a ti —anuncia Bill y Georg traga en seco, preguntándose a dónde se ha ido el cantante de Tokio Hotel que dice en todas las entrevistas que busca el amor verdadero.

Tom se levanta y la mirada que comparte con Bill le responde su pregunta no verbalizada, no obstante, no tiene tiempo u oportunidad para seguir ese rumbo de pensamientos, ya que de repente tiene una boca pegada a la suya, besándole con fuerza. Es más de lo que Georg ha esperado, así que se entrega.

Besar a Tom es otro nivel, no tiene comparación con los besos que ha compartido con numerosas niñas; es brusco, busca algo que no sabe qué es.

Como para impedir que se olvide que también está ahí, Bill agarra su empalme, cerrando los dedos alrededor y bombeando.

—¿Estás emocionado? —pregunta y está tan cerca a su oreja que Georg se sobresalta, rompiendo que el beso que comparte con Tom.

—Yo sí lo estoy —comenta Tom, dando varios pasos hacia atrás y subiéndose en la cama. Bill se le une en un brinco, haciéndole rebotar y sin demoras, se besan.

Georg se desnuda le y da un par de tirones a su hombría.

Cuando llega a la cama, Bill no se separa de Tom, pero le señala el velador donde hay una tira de tres condones y lubricante. Guiado por lo que desea, Georg separa uno de los preservativos y toma el lubricante en sus manos, sacándole la tapa. Al volver a los gemelos, ellos han dejado de besarse.

—Antes hemos estado jugando un poco, por lo que… —Bill deja de hablar, dejando las palabras flotando en el ambiente.

—Hm… Por lo que… ¿qué?

No es tonto, sabe que Tom y Bill están dejándolo entrar en su paraíso privado, y prefiere ir tentando cada movimiento en vez de dar un paso en falso y caer de cara.

—Todo tengo que hacerlo yo —se lamenta Bill, quitándole el pequeño pote de lubricante y echándose un poco en la palma de su mano, pero después se queda quieto y suspira—. ¿Tomi, prefieres que…?

—Como quieras.

—Como quieras tú.

Georg ni se atreve a preguntar dónde queda lo que _él_ prefiere.

—Pero… —Bill mira el lubricante en su mano y parece decidirse. Se echa en los almohadones y abre las piernas, dejándose expuesto.

Con fascinación, Georg ve que expande el lubricante a sus dedos y los dirige a su propia entrada. Es otro show que está dando, uno donde es el único protagonista. Sus rodillas se encuentran flexionadas y se introduce dos dedos sin dificultades, y Bill gime, gozando, y el sonido se vuelve más energético cuando Tom inclina y lame la punta de su glande.

—Vamos, no te quedes sin hacer nada —murmura Tom, haciendo una pausa.

Georg ve que un dedo de Tom se une a los dos que están dentro de Bill y su cerebro hace cortocircuito.

Tom tiene el trasero al aire y Georg _quiere_ , realmente quiere y ve con regocijo que tiene el culo un poco húmedo, como si… “Hemos estado jugando un poco”, acaba de decir Bill. No va a quedarse con la duda, busca el lubricante y lo esparce en sus dedos. Con el coro de los gemidos de Bill haciendo de banda sonora, toca con un dedo la entrada de Tom, y como no recibe una patada, lo introduce.

La carne es apretada, pero no tanto. Es obvio que Tom no es casto, así que une otro dedo.

—Curva… curva los dedos —indica Tom.

Obedeciendo, Georg lo hace y no encuentra que la textura sea tan distinta o que la respuesta de Tom incremente.

—En la otra dirección —jadea Bill. Georg se obliga a separar la vista que tiene adherida a donde sus dedos entran en el cuerpo de Tom y mira a Bill.

Bill que está rojo, sudado y luce como un sueño erótico encarnado. Su cabello está hecho una maraña y sus ojos fulguran placer y lujuria.

—Tienes que doblar los dedos en dirección al pene —guía.

El cambio es evidente y al instante. Tom gruñe y eleva el trasero para darle más espacio.

—Rápido —pide.

—¡No! —clama Bill—. Si continúas va a correrse, tienes que… si quieres, ahora tienes que…

El pulso le tiembla mientras Georg abre el paquete del preservativo y anticipando que va a fallar, retira los dedos que tiene dentro de Tom. Usa las dos manos para desenrollar el profiláctico en su pene, y de una estocada está rodeado por Tom, por sus músculos, por su calidez. Duda que el piso entero no haya escuchado el jadeo que ha brotado desde lo profundo de sus entrañas.

La primera embestida que da es lenta, buscando que Tom se acostumbre y, en especial, no apresurar su propio orgasmo. No puede concebir mayor fracaso que un gatillazo en la posición en la que está. La segunda embestida es más honda y a la tercera, cobra un ritmo acelerado.

Bill de pronto calla y Georg levanta la mirada justo para ver cómo alcanza el clímax. También ve que solo tiene los dedos de Tom adentro, ya no los suyos, y adivina ha debido eyacular justo en la cara de su hermano.

Imagina las bonitas facciones de Tom con semen y Georg vuelve a gruñir, aferrando las caderas del guitarrista, incrustando los dedos para ir más rápido.

—Cambia un poco el ángulo —masculla Bill y desde su limbo, Georg vuelve a acatar la sugerencia.

Aprovechando el agarre, hace que Tom flexione más las rodillas, descendiendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, e intuye cómo debe ponerse para estimular el punto que estaba tocando antes con los dedos. Después de un par de intentos, puede cantar victoria cuando Tom dice “ahí” y deja que su torso caiga en la cama, sus brazos fallando en sostenerlo.

Bill está observándolos, todavía echado entre los almohadones y sus dedos envolviendo de forma perezosa su miembro laxo. Georg cree que va a intervenir, sea con más instrucciones o besando a Tom, pero se queda en calidad de testigo.

Y es así, con Bill de espectador, que pierde cadencia en sus empujones y siente que el vientre se le tensa, anunciando un clímax inevitable.

Queriendo llevarse a Tom con él, une su mano a la de Tom que está tocándose, y lo sincroniza a sus embestidas.

Una, dos… cinco tirones bastan para que Tom llegue, y Georg pierde el último hilo de contención, por lo que con un espasmo y un sonido inhumano, se desploma encima de Tom.

—Me estás aplastando —dice Tom entrecortadamente.

Georg sale de Tom temblando y no sabe cómo se las arregla para deshacerse del condón usado y tenderse en el colchón. Bill se arrastra a su lado y deja un beso en su boca, uno breve y húmedo.

—Fue interesante.

—Wow… tiene que volver a pasar —dice Tom, alzándose. Georg comprueba que sí tiene rastros de semen en su cara y ve cómo sus rodillas lo llevan a duras penas hacia el baño.

—Tengo que irme —murmura y Bill, asiente. Georg no puede moverse, jura que intenta hacerlo pero es incapaz.

Bill, que sigue tan junto a él que comparte su calor corporal, aparta un mechón de su frente. Su voz llega suave a su oído y su aliento le causa cosquillas.

—Esto ha sido solo sexo —es lo que susurra solo para que él lo escuche—, nada más. Si vuelve a ocurrir seguirá siendo solo sexo.

—No sé qué intentas…

—Tom es mío, que te quede muy claro, y si esto ha pasado es porque lo he permitido —dictamina con soltura—. No sé qué sientas por él, Georg, pero jamás serás correspondido. Quiero que lo entiendas.

Y Georg, aún enajenado por lo ocurrido, se limita a asentir, incapaz de digerir las implicancias de lo que ha dicho Bill.

Después, en su habitación y bajo los chorros de agua caliente que se está llevando por el drenaje los vestigios de una hora gloriosa, recuerda lo dicho por Bill y aprieta el jabón que tiene en la mano izquierda. Pero entiende a la perfección y se promete que sus sentimientos incipientes hacia Tom morirán sin haber germinado del todo. Es la forma más eficaz de protegerse el corazón porque, y lo sabe muy bien, no tiene oportunidad de algo más que de obtener sexo (y que no esté mal).

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento el pequeño toque de angst solo que... no lo lamento, en realidad, que no iba a estar satisfecha sin soltar algo agridulce por aquí. :P


End file.
